Freddy's Fright
by RisingDawn66
Summary: Hello everyone I hope you like this story there is slight yaoi (BoyxBoy) so if you dont like it dont read it also it will have more yaoi in it ranging from fluff to smut as the story goes along so if you just want to read the story you'll have to deal with the yaoi so thank you and bye. Rated M for language and yaoi (BoyxBoy sex scenes)
1. Chapter 1:Freddy Sees Him and Chapter 2

Freddy's Fright

Chapter 1:Freddy Sees Him

"Hello anyone here" Freddy says looking around Freddy Fazbears "where is everyone" :creek: "huh wh-who's there" Freddy says cautiously "hehehe so he's still here I wonder if he's afraid or if his friends are all right" a voice lingering closer towards him says "who who's saying that" Freddy whines "why it's me your old friend Vincent" a man in all purple purrs from behind him. "Uh you why are you here and where is everyone." Freddy yells turning around "oh don't you worry your little ears Freddy they are fine they have just been transported to Freddy's Fright and I noticed you weren't there so I came to get you" Vincent says to Freddy holding his arm and looking into his big blue eyes "please stop looking at me like that it makes me uncomfortable Vincent" Freddy squirmed to get out of his hold "oh so your calling me by my name does that mean you're ok with me?" Vincent purrs pulling Freddy closer to him "what no just just let me go and I'll go with you to Freddys Fright" Freddy says in a blush "hehehe so you still don't like me like that do you well fine then come on" Vincent says in a hiss pulling Freddy right behind him by the arm "he-hey owowow wha-what are you doing let me go ow" Freddy squealed "nope your coming with me Freddy" Vincent says rather calmly.

Chapter 2: Where Am I

Out of nowhere Freddy starts sitting up "oww wha-what happened?" Freddy says rubbing the back of his head :rattle: "huh WHAT THE" Freddy yells looking that his arm had a handcuff on it attached to the wall "wha-what's going on" Freddy says confused "quiet down Freddy I could hear you all the way in the office" a familiar voice sounded "who who's there" Freddy says softly "hehehe it's me Vincent" Vincent says gleaming down at Freddy so helpless "huh Vincent I don't remember anyone named Vincent" Freddy says confused "huh do you remember your friends?" Vincent asks worried. "Yeah I just don't remember you" Freddy says softly. 'Oh no what did I do?' Vincent thinks to himself.

:A couple hours earlier :

"Freddy stop it come on" "no stop I dont want to go there!" "Just come on I'm bringing you there one way or another!" "No I'm not going there I dont want to!" Freddy screams trying to get out of Vincent's grasp "ugh stop Freddy you're going to get hurt!" Vincent yells because they were going through the basement which had hanging and loose pipes and wires. "No stop it!" :WHACK: "Oh no Freddy!" Vincent yells as Freddy had ran into a hanging pipe and he ran over picking him up to make sure he was ok and took him to a certain place in Freddy's Fright where he put a handcuff on Freddy and left.

:Back to normal time:

'Hmm he must have lost his memory of me' Vincent thought to himself then he started to smile 'finally I can finally make him mine' he thought as he smiled looking down at Freddy. "Hey Freddy so I guess I should help you remember me then" Vincent purrs into Freddy's ear.


	2. Chapter 3 and 4: Vincent Gets His Wish

Chapter 3: Vincent Gets His Wish

"Umm first I was wondering if you could uncuff me Vincent?" Freddy asks politely and softly. "Oh of course Freddy my dear" Vincent says gleaming into the innocent big blue eyes of Freddy as he opened the cuffs "there we go" Vincent says getting the handcuff off of Freddy's wrist. "So Freddy do you remember what we do together?" Vincent whispers into Freddy's ear smirking, "uh no, no I dont" Freddy whispers softly "oh its ok no big deal but here's a reminder" Vincent says leaning into Freddy and kisses him, and Freddy's eyes widen at this. 'Finally, finally I've been dreaming about this I never thought it would actually happen.' Vincent thought to himself happily, "mmh Vicwent what ware wou dowing?" Freddy mumbles through his lips which makes Vincent want more so he leaned in further and started to explore Freddy's mouth with his tongue, then Freddy started to get used to it and he started to return the kiss very passionately too that is until they had to release the kiss for air. "Haa wow hehe" Vincent says between breathes "Vincent" Freddy gently whispers between heavy breathes which he then leaned onto his chest as Mike and Jermey walk in to check on Freddy. "Huh Vincent why are you here, uhh..." Mike was asking but then was speechless as he saw Freddy leaning against Vincent's chest gently breathing "Oh my Vincent what did you do to Freddy?!" Jermey looked straight at Vincent being worried about Freddy now. "Well... I uh, I um... I think Freddy hit his head on something and lost his memory of me and I kinda took advantage of it and finally got a kiss" Vincent says with a nervous smile. :SMACK: "IDIOT!" Mike yells "we knew what happened and how he hit his head, that's why we took his memory banks one at a time to make sure they weren't damaged." Jermey says with a soft sigh "wait, what?" Vincent says confused "yeah I have his memory bank of you right here" a pissed off Mike says walking over to Freddy putting it back in. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Vincent yells.

Chapter 4: After What Happened

"Well there we go" Mike says putting the memory bank back in then Freddy immediately started to wake up realising he was leaning on Vincent "AHHHH!" Freddy screamed getting right off of Vincent straight to the other side of the room and into the corner trying to scoot into the corner more, then he remembered what happened before he passed out. "... Aww Vincent why the Hell did you have to take advantage of that god damn" Freddy said wiping his mouth a bit "Yay Freddy's back" Jermey said joyfully "Nooooo" Vincent whined sadly. "Oh deal with it Vincent" Mike said hitting Vincent on the back of the head annoyed... "BE FREE MY BROTHERS!" Phone Guy squealed throwing some cell phones out of a window "oh no, not again" both Mike and Jermey say sighing and ran out the door. "Sorry Freddy" Vincent said softly as he walked out "its ok Vincent I just don't feel the same way you do... I hope we can still be friends" Freddy whispered softly as he walked out towards where all of his friends were.


	3. Chapter 5: The New Us

Chapter 5: The New Us

As Freddy was walking through the hall he heard lots of murmuring as he walked in the door "hey what are you all talking about?" He asked curiously "we're being replaced... Again" Toy Chica said as she cried softly then everyone started to hear footsteps coming down the hall then there was also the sound of boots tapping on the floor as someone was running but there was also still the walking footsteps coming towards the door. "Where's the person who's crying... Ah Toy Chica" :tackle hug: "Wahh what the heck?!" Toy Chica squealed as she was suprised by the hug as the footsteps stopped at the door "... Really again Angelique" a feminine voice said "hey you know I can't defy my nature Freon" the one presumably named Angelique said glaring at the female bear in the doorway "ok could you girls just stop it!" A female fox screeched :yawn: "hey not so loud Seona." A sleepy pink bunny said with a soft yawn "huh what was that? I couldn't hear you, all I heard was mumble mumble yawn Bonya." "Ok that's it! If you two start fighting I'm gonna stuff a whole pizza in all of you girls mouths!" An angry chicken says "... Ok there is no need for you to do that Chion" the one named Freon said nervously. "Wait so who are all of you?" Freddy asks very confused, "oh sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves, ok girls it'ssss go time."

"Hi I'm Angelique and I'm the newest animatronic a kitty kitty kitty cat! And I'm super hyper, silly, funny, socializable, and very very very friendly and I like to make people very very happy hehehehe" Angelique says cheerfully joyful and really fast all in one breath which most of the others couldn't really understand what she had said because of it. "Yeah to sum it up Angelique's the crazy hyperactive psycho cat. Ok now I'm Freon the female version of Freddy, I'm the leader and I'm nice when I want to be. I have to keep these girls on track and I also keep Chion from getting really mad, but I'm pretty nice hehe." Freon says happily, "hi I'm Chion and yes I get mad easily especially because of Angelique, she sometimes gets on peoples nerves but shes extra hyper today because she gets to meet all these new people and most of the time I can be pretty chill." Chion says sighing softly "I'm Seona and I'm Foxy's female version, I'm easy to get along with" she said happily :yawn: "I'm Bonya the female version of Bonnie, I'm usually very sleepy." She said softly rubbing her eyes "Ok now time for the improved versions" Freon says as the door opens and animatronic neko versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy walk in, "hello we are Freddy's Fright's new band" they all say happily "they're animatronic nekos which look human and have animal ears and tail but are still animatronic with new Freddy Fazbear outfits" Jeremy says smiling happily.


	4. Chapter 6: The Opening

Chapter 6: The Opening

"Well it's time to open Freddys Fright" Mike says sighing "Where do we go?" The older animatronics ask "oh that's right here's the map go where you would usually go in your games in the area you usually are in." Vincent says handing a map to each of the animatronics, "ok so do we go into the museum part?" Toy Chica wondered "yes you do because you guys are going to give a tour of your places to the visitors since you guys know the most about each location." Mike says "now hurry we're going to open soon." Jermey says happily.

:Later that night:

"That was soo awesome and fun" Angelique says smiling "yeah it was" Toy Chica agrees as everyone leaves getting ready for bed except Foxy who was sitting up on the stage as Vincent walks in, "Foxy what are you doing up? I thought you were going to bed" Vincent asks softly as he walked over to Foxy noticing he was blushing and panting softly. "Foxy what's wrong?" Vincent asks worriedly "so hot haa too warm haaaa" Foxy ears were down as he was holding his arms as if he was cold, "Foxy seriously what's wrong?" Vincent asks again as he sits next to him on the stage as Foxy hugged him, "Vincent so hot, I'm too warm" Foxy said softly as it hit Vincent 'it's fox mating season isn't it?' He thought to himself as he looks down at Foxy which he was rubbing his head against Vincent's chest moaning softly making him blush deeply. 'It is fox mating season oh my god' Vincent thought to himself very embarrassed "Vincent please don't abandon me" Foxy says softly as he pants looking up at Vincent as he was looking down at him, "I won't Foxy, I would never want to abandon you" he says smiling softly as Foxy slides up a bit and kisses Vincent suprising him as after Foxy pulled away from the kiss Vincent was shocked, "Fo-Foxy what was that about?" He asked softly as Foxy was looking up at him "I've always loved you Vincent, I just never knew how to tell you." Foxy says blushing deeply 'when a male cat or fox is in heat your suppost to gently caress their stomach I'm pretty sure' Vincent thinks to himself as he reached for Foxy's stomach and started to rub his belly very gently. "Haa ah ye-yes that feels nice Vincent ri-right there" Foxy says panting softly his ears down as his tail was swaying back and forth as Vincent continued to gently rub his stomach smiling happily "so you like this Foxy?" He asked with a small smirk as all Foxy could do in response was shake his head yes. Vincent continued as Foxy panted and moaned softly cuddling close to Vincent as his back arches a little as he moans Vincent's name cumming in his pants as he was breathing heavy and Vincent smiled chuckling softly "are you good now Foxy?" He asked softly hugging him as he nodded softly "yes haa thank you Vincent" he says smiling softly as he hugged and kissed Vincent's cheek and went to pirates cove to go to bed after they both said goodnight as Vincent left too.


End file.
